


Midsummer Magic

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Midsummer.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Midsummer Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Midsummer.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“Remind me again why we’re out here in the middle of the night picking flowers?” Harry asked, having just tripped over something in the darkness for the third time. Severus, meanwhile, was as sure-footed as ever.

“As I have already explained, certain potions ingredients are at their most potent on Midsummer’s Eve. Do you have some place better to be?”

“No, but this wasn’t what I had planned tonight,” Harry muttered.

“And what _had_ you planned?”

“Considerably less clothing for a start.”

“Easily accomplished.” Severus waved his hand. Harry let out an undignified squawk.

“That’s not exactly what I meant!”

~~~

Severus reached out, pulling Harry’s naked body flush against his. “How about this?”

“Closer,” Harry said a little breathlessly. It was hard to concentrate when Severus’ erection was digging into his hip. “What about your flowers?”

“There is plenty of time,” Severus replied, leaning down to nip Harry’s neck. “Besides, it is not just potions ingredients that gain potency on Midsummer’s Eve.”

Harry rolled his hips so that Severus could feel his own erection, already aching with need. “I think you should show me.”

“With pleasure,” Severus purred, lowering him to the ground.

Harry swiftly decided that he loved Midsummer.


End file.
